1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for removal of contaminants dissolved in a fluid, such as water, and, more particularly, is concerned with an induced ionic reaction device for producing a radial flow of fluid through a chamber of the ion reaction device to cause precipitation of contaminants dissolved in fluids, such as water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of an effective method for floculating contaminants in waste waters and liquids by creating insoluble compounds or complexes and then precipitating them so as to make them easily filterable subsequently is a highly desired objective. Prior art methods in the electrochemical field, and specifically ones which take the electrocoagulative approach, have sought to achieve these effects.
However, these prior art methods are inefficient in both treatment and cost because, in the perception of the inventors herein, of preconceived assumptions and misunderstandings of the true nature and actions of the laws of chemistry, physics, and basic electricity theory when applied to the realm of the contaminated liquid medium. Each of these sciences adheres strictly to its own model of the universe. Such adherence to purity of scientific viewpoint often leaves wide cracks between the sciences and results in an inability to adequately conceptualize the processes occurring in contaminated liquid mediums.
As a result of these preconceived assumptions and misunderstandings, linear flow designs have been developed which result in low turbulence, low exposure or incorrect exposure to electric field flow and frequency proximity, and lack of proper agitation and mixing of the liquid. Instead, these linear flow designs have created counter productive clogging, resistant foaming actions, and unnecessary rises in temperature and excessive energy expenditures, all of which, further hamper the desired level of contaminant precipitate and result in the necessity to back flush the devices. This also seems to have caused the future corrective research and design evolutionary path of these devices to stray further from peak efficiency and validity. In other words, the designs themselves become self-defeating.
Also, spiral flow designs have been developed which actually sacrifice much of the potential and true and actual treatment area due to the need to transport the liquid and achieve the spiral flow prescribed in these designs. Where a large percentage of the potential electrode surface is exposed to the liquid, it is not possible to achieve the maximum effect needed to accomplish the intended purpose of the devices because the design itself cuts down the actual exposure of the liquid to treatment. Furthermore, worse still, water likes to flow in a spiral path. The spinning of the earth promotes a certain amount of spiral movement. The mere spiral movement of water does not cause any mixing to take place whatsoever. Therefore, producing a spiral flow effect by itself is a waste of effort.
Consequently, a need still exists for an effective technique for floculating contaminants in waste water and liquids.